Impendeo
by PepperCornPie
Summary: Take one sociopathic gang member and one man eating Titan, Mix well and watch the chaos occur.*OC*GRAY*


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin ._**

 ** _Warning: Apathy, Gore, death, sociopath, Language, ect ect -come on guys this is Shingeki no Kyojin! :)_**

 ** _Beta: Not at the moment._**

 ** _Summary: Who Eff's up death? no, no no no no no, who Eff's up death and ends up in a Titan's Body!*OC*DARK/GRAY*_**

 ** _This is a Dark/Gray story. So that means there will be some less-then-sociably-acceptable things in the story. If your uncomfortable with any of the above please don't continue and use the back button above. Thanks._**

* * *

 _It was hopeless. They didn't stand a chance against the titans,_ _ **Humanity**_ _didn't stand a chance against the titans. It was all…Hopeless._

 _Hopeless was all the young man could think as his weakened body was lifted by the waist.  
Hopeless to fight, he thought as the giant hand squeezed tighter around him.  
Hopeless to defend, he thought as he peered up into dull blue eyes of his killer._

 _Hopeless to win, he finally thought in defeat as the Titan bought his crippled body to it's mouth and he closed his eyes to his fate.  
….…Hopeless?_

* * *

Must maim, Must eat, Must kill….Must maim, Must eat, Must kill….Must maim, Must eat, Must kill…Must maim, Must eat, Must ki- ** _Why?_**

….Must maim, Must eat, Must Kill….Must mai- ** _But why?...?_**

m-must maim, must e-eat, must- ** _yes I know. 'You must kill' but why?!_**

…maim…eat….kill…?...survive! Must Maim, Must Ea- ** _No. you can survive without killing, maiming or eating. So_** ** _tell me why._**

…..k-k-kill…?

 **….** ** _oh you poor thing, You don't know why do you? Your like a child, a ch-No a dog. Like an annoying dog who's only got instinct and no reason, no purpose…..I'll give you a fucking purpose-DIE!_**

* * *

 _…_ _...Hopeless?_

When the soldier didn't feel his body being chewed on or the feel of the titan's saliva he slowly opened one eye, only to open them both as he jolted in shock and fear. Staring back at him were two giant blue eyes-no longer dull and murderous as they stared down at him.

He shivered at the look the titan was giving him and for a split second he thought he saw a spark of intelligence inside those blue depths.

It wasn't until the Titan moved it's head to the right that Erik finally took notice of how long they had been staring at each other and that the sound of horse hooves were approaching. He wanted to scream for them to get away, to save themselves and that _This_ beast wasn't a normal fuckin titan! But all that came out was a fierce coughing attack as the pain from his ribs increased.

He was going to die by this Titan's hands. This new squad will die by it's hands just like his squad did. He was about to make another effort at warning the new squad approaching when all of a sudden he found himself being placed gently on the cold bloodied ground.

Speechless the soldier could only watch as the Titan before him gave one last look at the approaching Scouts and left without a fight.

* * *

Life is fucked up.

I found my first one was pretty shitty, after all I was nothing but a street thug, a back stabber, information gatherer and pocket thief. But those were the rules to survive back then and if you didn't play you died- Which I ended up fucking doing anyway.

If I remember correctly it wasn't anything special. Small shootout between the gang I was in and another new gang wanting our turf. Was able to kill five bastards before a bullet decided to take a look at my intestines…bleeding to deaths is not fun…

So! first life shitty, second life fucked up.

How else would you call waking up only to find out you can't see, taste, smell, Move? I'd say pretty fucked up. Thank the heavens-or not-I could still hear. Nearly drove me insane hearing nothing but 'Must maim, Must eat, Must kill' repeatedly and after awhile I got sick of the broken tape and decided to end it. Didn't expect it to work.

Also didn't expect to find myself about to eat a little man….Wasn't that a surprise…  
Fucking boy looked like he was about to piss himself. Wasn't until I was able to move the hand holding him that I realised that it was MY hand holding him.

It was a terrifying moment. To realise I had somehow taken over this monsters body…I left the boy on the cold bloodied ground.

…yeah…life is defiantly…messed up.

Heaving a giant sigh-that sounded more like a growl-I gave my surroundings a quick glance-no Wall, no Titans, still daylight- before going back to my thoughts on how the hell I landed in Shingeki no Kyojin-in a Titans body no less!

Who fails at death? – _No_ who fails at death and then _Takes over_ a Titans body!?

It just doesn't happen! It's not how things are suppose to happen….and what the hell do I do now?

I can't just head to the Walls or even interact with humans-they'd try to kill me! And if remember correctly they didn't exactly treat Eren with kindness –didn't really kill him either though…-but he's a Titan _shifter_. As far as I know I'm fully wild bred Titan…they would kill me off in a heartbeat.

So visiting the humans are out…maybe i'll keep a safe distance eye on the scouts?...just to make sure they stay away from me and my neck- _ **CRACK!**_

Jumping in shock I came out of my thoughts as a bright flash of lightening illuminated the sky and rain began to pour down.

...Fan-fucking-tastic it's raining, I thought with annoyance as the rain began to come down even heavier then before…I Hate rain.

Growling to myself I began to make my way towards the closes patch of trees. This is perfect! Now it's raining and im wet and how can this get any worse?

Finally making my way to the base of the trees I found that it wasn't as dry as I hoped. At least it'll keep the rain off me, I thought as I sat at the base of the huge oak? Tree, closing my eyes….

….

…

….

….why can't I sleep….?

Opening my eyes with even more annoyance I glared at the rain as if it was it's fault I couldn't sleep…oh wait…Titans don't sleep, do they? Damit.

Well I guess I can only wait until the rain finishes….

* * *

It took until fuckin midday the next day for the fucking rain to stop!

My chest rumbled a growl with my sour mood as I watched the rain finally stop it's down pour from hell-stupid-wet-fucking-cold-wet-rain. I glared at the ground as I left the safety of the trees and headed out again through the terrain.

Over the night as I watched the rain I thought of a lot of things. First being that I can't risk getting involved with the Titan kid Eren and his friends. If the story follows then everything probably turns out fine…I think.

Second, under no reason am I allowed to be near the Wall. That'll just be me asking for trouble and I don't care if those stupid people get themselves eaten…they act like nothing but cattle anyway….

Third, i need to find a place of station. Like my Gang back…back then…I need to find a place to permanently stay and shelter if the bloody rain comes back…maybe a cave?

Looking around I took note of no mountains in sight or anything cave like…only a stream and more freaking trees….wait, stream.

Perking up I jogged over to the steady flowing stream and found my reflection.

My reflection…was stupid.

It wasn't as bad as some of the other ugly titans but still…my use to be small brown eyes are now a pair of big doe deep blue eye that just look creepy as fuck and more so when I smile. The worst would be my gross greasy light ginger-brown short hair that is nothing but knots and tangles, and my nose looks like nothing but a tiny button-basically not even that visible.

...Dam and here I was hoping for something like Annie….Well at least I don't have a pot belly like some-god wouldn't that be awful-instead I think I'm a little too skinny, a bit of an anorexic looking titan, hmmm.

So I'm basically skin and bones with no muscle…at least I didn't keep my shortness from my old life-I'm much taller now and defiantly taller then some Titans I've seen. So there's a good point, and if I don't smile I don't look as creepy! I can work with this I guess. Still wish I had Annie's body though-at least she got some sort of boobs! Im now a flat as a board!

Though I didn't really notice until now that I was actually flat as a board and had no genitals at all…I…don't know how I feel about that…can't really change it I guess and I was never shy with walking around naked so….screw it.

Huffing I let out a growl at my reflection one final time before beginning my search for a base again…this might take some time.

* * *

It took a whole day of following the stream until I finally found a suitable area to make temporary base. It wasn't much now of course, nothing but a forest, but it has thick tall trees with low enough branches for me to reach if I needed the advantage of high ground. Luckily during my small journey to find a base I only ran into two titans-both smaller than me.

First Titan only came up to my waist and I don't even think it saw me since it almost ran into me as he crossed my path and just kept running until I lost sight of him in the distance. Second one I think took notice of me for a second before it also ignored me and made it's way across the stream. Unlike the first titan the second made it two heads past my waist but seemed uninterested in me as it pasted right by me and kept walking into the distance.

I had also found out that I don't get tired as easily as I use to. I could probably walk the entire day without stopping, however I did notice that as the night got later the more I would slow until day break. Still not able to sleep...maybe I could try to meditate?...after I get my base sorted out.

With a firm nod I entered the forest and began looking around.

Trees

Trees

Trees

Oh some deer

Trees

Tre-no that's a titan...hmm

Stopping my investigation of my new base I watched as the titan walked back and forth into the same tree repeatedly. It was the biggest titan I've seen so far-probably as big as me if I had to take a guess-and had a shrivelled head with no hair. I couldn't see it's face since it kept planting it into the tree...and it didn't seem at all intelligent by it's own actions...oh well I knew I would find at least one titan in the-My-forest and I had already come to the conclusion that I didn't want Others in my new base. They could wander anywhere else _but_ into my Base...after all this is my new Terf and so mister tree banger had to go.

...the only question was how...

Carefully I moved around the titan in a slow circle as I watched it repeatedly take two steps back pause and then take two steps forward again into the tree-repeat. As I got closer I also noticed puffs of steam rising from it's face every time it stuffed it's face full of bark...wow that tree looks abused.

Finally I was able to prowl behind the Titan-thing hasn't even noticed me-as I zeroed in on the back on his neck. Now how did the scouts kill titan's in the Manga? with 3D-something-megear? and those Titan size toothpick swords...yeah. There's the problem, I don't have swords to cut this bastards neck with.

Huffing with annoyance I turned away from my victim to take a quick sweep around my environment for something sharp...nope nothing.

With a roll of my eyes I came back to my target as a memory started to 'encourage' me _'This is embarrassing! come on Ro! you were able to cut a person up with a fuckin' **toe nail**. Get your fuckin' brain movin' and start cuttin'!'_ ah Ed, such a dick head. Though he was able to bake great brownies.

'Hmmm...toe _**nail**_?'...Raising my hands in front of me I took in the long fingers and short dirty _blunt_ nails-nope can't cut with these fingers. 'what about-' my mind supplied me with an Idea of tearing the flesh with my mouth...that could work. Gross but if Annie can do it then I can fucking do it.

Decision made I drew my attention back the titan. Moving forward I grabbed hold of it's shoulder-halting it's movement. I should just grab here and...With a lunge I whipped my head forward and latched myself onto the Titan's back neck, digging as deep as I could.

Blood started to collect and travel down my throat making me want to gag, but I held on, even as the Titan began to twitch and twist wildly trying to dislodge me.

Taking more of a firm grip of it's shoulders I pushed my teeth deeper until my whole mouth was stretched to it's limits...then I began to saw.

Ohhhh the screams...I haven't heard a good scream in a long time and this was an all pain filled s _creech._ It was blissful.

As I sawed and ripped at the flesh I could feel as the Titan began to grow desperate. It's Fists swang wildly at me, trying to detach my parasite self.  
The beating grew more desperate and the screeches more frantic...but it was too late. With a finally twist of my head i ripped out the chunk of neck and the titan fell to the ground dead.

 _huff..huff..huff_

Breathing deeply I tried to settle my shaking adrenalin filled limbs as I stared at the slowly deteriorating Titan body.

'What a pathetic fight' I thought as I opened my jaw and let the blood and Slab of flesh slide out of my mouth and onto the steaming pile of Titan mess.

Shrugging, I wiped my mouth of any excess blood or flesh before turning away from my victim and began my search again. 'Hopefully I can try that again, it has been awhile since my last round of information gathering.' I felt my jaw twitch as my lips stretched into a grin 'yes I think I'll like it here'.

* * *

 **Hello! Yes this is my Oc Ro and yes she is not a nice person. A lot is going to happen to Ro and it will probably change her-for good or bad I guess you'll just have to wait and find out.  
I've only just started Getting into Shingeki no Kyojin and so if I make Any mistake please tell me. **

**This is Not going to be a light story. I promise it wont get too dark, but don't expect it to be Sunshine and rainbows-that just can't happen in Shingeki no Kyojin.  
**

 **Ok my lovely Readers, thank you for reading and please leave a Review.  
Have an awesome day  
PepperCornPie**


End file.
